


Bouquet

by AstronomerAlways



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Also when I'm done tell me if you all want this fic but like, I can try and make just about any ship work idk, I think that's the right tag, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited polyship, Weird premise but work with me here, also flowers, with longer and more detailed chapters because I am willing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomerAlways/pseuds/AstronomerAlways
Summary: Waking up in the morning, looking at their wrist for one of the two symbols that would define the rest of their lives. The rare few might’ve had it appear a year before, but for the majority, every morning felt like a gamble.
Relationships: TJ Detweiler/All His friends, TJ Detweiler/King Bob
Comments: 42
Kudos: 7





	1. Geranium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geranium - True Friendship

It always happened in sixth grade, or when most people turned 11 or 12. Waking up in the morning, looking at their wrist for one of the two symbols that would define the rest of their lives. The rare few might’ve had it appear a year before, but for the majority, every morning felt like a gamble. Would the circle appear on their skin with an opening on the bottom with lines going in either direction, marking them as omega or a circle with another half circle on the right, broadcasting them as an alpha?

For some of them, they had a good idea of which one they were going to be based on their personality; and that was right about 80% of the time. It came to no ones surprise on the days that Vince and Spinelli came in showing off their new Alpha marks on the inside of their right wrist. No one expected them to NOT be that.

It was a bit more surprising when Gretchen, and then Mikey, came to school with similar markings. Both of them were surprised of that outcome, but more surprising things had happened. Including when Gus showed up with the same mark at the end of winter. So that just left TJ, who everyone, including himself, expected to wake up and find the same thing on his wrist one day. It only made sense. He was the _leader_ or the group, after all.

So how he showed up at the beginning of spring with the omega symbol on the underside of his wrist, that was a surprise, even a shock, to say the least. He was embarrassed and disappointed, and that was _after_ getting over his denial about it. What was kept as a secret between the six of them quickly spread too the rest of the playground, and he was met with teasing and a dash of bullying. But then again, at the end of the day, TJ supposed he’d rather have that than the _other_ way people tended to treat those with the omega symbol on them.

“I wonder if I cut out the skin around it, maybe it’ll come back different,” TJ said one day after school.

“It’s okay, Teej. If anyone tries anything, they’ll have us to deal with,” said Spinelli.

That was so easy to believe in sixth grade.


	2. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris - A Message

Then the flowers started showing up.

It was tradition, giving flowers, whether as singles or in a bouquet, to an omega that piqued your interest. Everyone who had the fortune of being marked as an omega knew to expect being given flowers one day. Learning the meaning of flowers and their colors was a part of the awkward sex-ed lesson everyone had to go through.

In the years before, everyone got flowers, along with the usual cards and candy for valentines day; none of them knew who was going to be what back then, but now the flowers was given specifically to one half of the student population.

Then they stared showing up.

On his desk. In his locker. Left on his bike. Some were even bold enough to give them to him directly, each leaving TJ feeling uncomfortable after giving a polite ‘no thanks’. He hoped that would be enough to get them to stop, but they kept coming, instead being left where he would find them.

Being around friends who were willing to tell them to fuck off kept them from coming up to him. Or at least, most of them. Some of them were brave enough to bring him a handful of flowers despite this, and TJ had to admit they were brave. Stupid, but brave. Hell, Lawson of all people corned him on his way out of school one day with a handful of daisies one day, that was interesting.

TJ wasn’t that good in school but since he found at least five flowers a day at his desk and in his locker, he quickly learned the meaning of them, somewhat against his will. Between the flowers and others treating him different, he preferred the flowers.

But having 5 alpha best friends to scare the pursuers away came in handy.

Someone, though, was still brave enough to keep sending flowers and cards. They knew it was the same person because the handwriting never changed. After TJ said how annoying it was, the five of them tried to find out who it was, but to no avail. Whoever it was truly had some guts to keep bothering _their friend._


	3. Stocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stocks - Bonds of Affection

In high school, less people gave a fuck about his friends glaring at them and kept coming up to him to flirt shamelessly. With their classes pulling them all across the school, it gave them less chances to act as bodyguards to keep them at bay.

TJ didn’t mean to get the reputation of ‘hard to get’, but people didn’t catch a clue that he wasn’t interested and would rather be left alone. Coming into science class, he saw yet another flower at his desk. A hibiscus. He rolled his eyes, tossed it in the trash, and took his seat.

TJ found that his elective class for his tenth grade year was Woodshop. Was he particularly interested in the field? No, but it was a more calculated choice. Based on ones marking, there were certain expectations of them, all of which TJ rejected. Sure, being kind was a nice trait to have regardless, but being expected to take on more, for lack of better words, domestic interests, he had not a inkling of interest in. To be quite honest, he found them to be boring.

In a perfect world he would’ve joined the soccer team in middle and high school but sports were strictly for ‘alphas’, so sayeth those in charge, so he was limited to playing with his friends when they had the time. A few of the other students in woodshop would make passing comments about if he was in the right class, but he ignored them and focused on building a birdhouse.

“Hey.” TJ looked up from measuring out the plank of wood in front of him. It was Lawson. He was one of his more persistent suitors. “I’m having a party this weekend, you should come.”

“What, and be surrounded by a bunch of Alphas who can’t take no for an answer?” TJ rolled his eyes and looked back down at his measuring tape. “No thanks.”

“Are you still playing hard to get?” Lawson scoffed. “Or are those friends of yours courting you?”

TJ looked up at him as if he grew another head. That was ridiculous, and TJ told him to leave him alone to focus so he didn’t cut himself on the table saw.

Still, even after the class had ended, what Lawson had asked him was still knocking around in his head. He was crazy, right? There was no way that’s what was happening. Sure, his friends were always by his side, but that was just to keep annoying people like Lawson from coming up to him. It’s been like that ever since that day in six grade.

But he couldn’t shake the feeling, and had to ask.

So he immediately asked them if they were doing this with ulterior motives.

“I mean, is that a bad thing?” Vince asked as he closed his locker.

“Yeah, it is!” TJ shot back. By then the whole gang was together. “’Cause you guys didn’t even ask me!”

“But out of everyone else, wouldn’t it might as well be us?” Vince asked. As they headed out of school, he casually placed an arm around TJ’s shoulder. TJ was sort of a touchy person, and before today, he wouldn’t have given much thought to the gesture, but now. . . “We’ve been friends for forever, so why not?”

“Because you didn’t ask!” TJ shook off his arm and stood in front of the five of them, stopping them in their tracks. “You guys know how much those damn flowers get on my nerves, and that can’t stand people trying to ‘court’ me all the time, but you think just because of that, that means I’ve decided to settle down with you guys!”

“God, whatever!” Spinelli ,oved and wrapped her arm around his. “We’ll ask, then. Do you want to date us? It’ll be great; we’re already friends.”

“No! God, no! How many times have I said I’m not accepting anybody? I already get treated differently by everyone else because of this stupid symbol on my skin, but I thought you guys were different.”

“Aw, c’mon, Teej. It wouldn’t be like that with us.”

“No.”

“But-“

“No! All this attention is ridiculous, but now you guys, too?” He shook his head. “I need to be alone, alright?”

He was thankful that they didn’t follow him.


	4. White Orchids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Orchids - Sorry

The following Monday, there were five flowers on his desk in homeroom. It was ass crack early in the morning and TJ already felt a headache rising. Five yellow roses, yellow roses symbolizing friendship, as opposed to the usual ones representing love in one form or another.

“I don’t even like roses,” TJ said, shaking his head. He knew exactly who left these at his desk. That didn’t stop him from throwing them in the trash. The last thing he needed was more flowers.

By some miracle they all had the same lunch period. Even though he planned on eating by himself, the five of them arrived one by one.

“Can we talk?” Asked Gus. TJ nodded.

“Listen, we’re really sorry, okay? We should’ve asked,” said Vince.

“We think our instincts got the better of us, and we apologize,” Gretchen said.

“So you aren’t going to, you know, court me or anything?” he asked.

“You said you weren’t interested, so no,” said Spinelli. “So are we good now?”

“Yeah. We’re good.”


	5. Chrysanthemum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrysanthemum - Confession

Someone broke into his locker and left a bouquet of daisies inside. A mix of yellow, orange, red, and white ones, wrapped together in white paper with a matching bow, but it was the note in the middle of the flowers.

_“You get a lot of these, but I hope these stand out long enough for you to pause and read this note. You caught my eye and had it for years, yet this is the first time I had the courage to leave you flowers. I hope one day we can meet together. Yoou radiate happiness and warmth, like the sunset color of these daisies. Each other their colors and meanings, I find relate to you better than I can put into words. If it were up to me I’d scoop you up and carry you away, but it’s clear to me that you’re bother enough by how everyone treats you. One day, I’ll prove to you that I see you as my equal, and hopefully, you’ll see me as worthy of your hand.”_

By now, TJ would have thrown the flowers in the trash, but the note made him pause. Instead, he held the flowers as he read through the note, written neatly in cursive. Everyone was used to him tossing flowers away, so seeing that he was holding onto these for so long caught the attention of those who passed.

So why were these so different? Well, for one, they were his favorite. He tended to get a rose or a tulip, maybe something different occasionally, but never daisies, which he liked the most.

"Who are those from?" He almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Gus' voice. The rest of the group had managed to walk up to him without him noticing.

"I dunno. They didn't write their name," said TJ, as he looked over the card.

“Because they’re cowards,” Vince said, reaching for the flowers. “We’ll get rid of those-“

To their surprise, TJ moved to keep him from taking the bouquet.

“I’ll take care of it,” he said. “They’re just flowers.”

For once, he didn’t throw them away.

Flowers kept showing up in his locker. Whoever it was went out of their way to make the combination of flowers different each time. While TJ was occupied trying to figure out who was leaving them, the other five was doing the same thing.

Even taking the initiative to stake out at his locker before and after school to see who had the balls to make a move like that, but to no avail. And the flowers kept on coming.


	6. Red Tulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Tulip - Declaration

_“Please forgive me but I cannot wait any longer, I must confess. Please take this tulip and meet me behind the bleachers on the football field after school today.”_

Rather than the usually bouquet of flowers, TJ found a single red tulip in his locker. Shockingly, he felt a little disappointed, as he began looking forward to the surprise waiting for him at the beginning of the school day. Still wary of his friends, he didn’t tell them about the tulip, or his plan to go and see who this mystery suitor was.

He kept it to himself, and made his way to the bleachers on the football field, waiting for them to show up.

“Wow, you actually came.” TJ nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. When he looked up, he saw that it was Robert, the formerly known as King Bob, ruler of the playground, who came up to him. “I didn’t think you would.”

“You were the one leaving me these bouquets for weeks?” TJ asked.

“Guilty,” Robert laughed. “You seemed to like it, though.”

“I mean, no one gets me my favorites,” he said, thinking back to the daisies the first time it happened. Each bouquet might’ve been different, but a single daisy was always present. “But why me?”

Robert shrugged. “You caught my eye, so I thought I’d give it a go. I’ve liked you for a long time, Detweiler. I could tell you the same reasons why everyone else shoots their shot. You’re kind, friendly, a great listener, get along with everyone, cute. . .but I like how stubborn you are. Not a lot of people challenge me, but you have. An omega of all things, too? How can I not fall for you?” TJ rolled his eyes. “So, will you give me a chance?”

Robert felt his heart jump out of his chest when he was pulled into a tight hug.


	7. Yellow Hyacinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Hyacinth - Jealousy

All eyes were on him the next day when he came in with two tulips pinned to the side of his hat. An omega wearing two flowers somewhere on the body only meant one thing. He was taken, accepted a suitor, was being courted, however the hell they wanted to think of it. None of them liked it, but there wasn’t much they could do about it. That still didn’t stop his friends reactions, however.

“What the hell is _that?_ ” Spinelli asked with disgust in her voice as soon as he came up to them.

“These are tulips, Spin,” he said.

“I know that. I mean why are you _wearing_ them? Don’t tell me you’ve accepted that creep who’s been leaving those flowers in your locker.”

“He’s not a creep! He’s actually really sweet. And yes, I’ve accepted,” said TJ. “Is that a problem?”

“You could’ve at least let us meet him first,” Vince mumbled.

“You already know him, it’s Robert.”

“ _Robert?”_ The said unison.

“Yeah, him. He said he practiced for months on what he should write to me, isn’t that sweet of him?” He gushed. “I couldn’t believe it was him of all people, but we’re dating now, haha.”

While he continued to talk more about the senior, his friends silently seethed.

ZZZ

“I just think it’s funny that we’ve been your friend for forever, and when we want to collectively date you, you shut us down. But Robert comes along and gives you a few flowers and you’re ready to have his babies.”

TJ looked up form his homework and at Spinelli standing in his bedroom doorway. He and Robert walking through the halls with their hands intertwined or with Roberts arms around his shoulders was a common sight. Was he lovestruck? A little, but what was wrong with that?

“I’m not ‘ready’ to have his babies’.” TJ turned his attention back to his work. Math was never his strong point. Maybe he should ask Robert for help. “I think you guys are just jealous.”

“Yeah, so?” Spinelli folded her arms. “This is what we get for protecting you for all these years? Tossed aside for one guy who wrote you some love notes? What kind of shit is that, Teej?”

“The difference between you guys and Robbie is that he treats me like an equal and not like some fragile thing that needs to be guarded 24/7! I appreciate you guys looking out for me, I really do, but now that I think about it, you guys treated me differently since middle school, and don’t like it at all!”

“ _Robbie?”_ She shouted. Of course that was the thing she focused on. “Now you gave him a nickname?!”

“Yeah, that what you do when you date, Spin,” said TJ. “Can you guys just be happy for me? He’s really nice.”

She huffed. “What’s there to like? He’s arrogant, egotistical, and way too full of himself!”

“He’s confident, proud, and has so much self-confidence,” he defended. “I like that.”

“Typical omega,” She said under her breath.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Look Spinelli, I have a lot of homework to get through, so if you don’t mind, can you leave?” He asked. “I need to focus.”

There was a lot more Spinelli wanted to say, but she didn’t. Instead, she glared at him and left.

ZZ

“So. . .what exactly is it about Robert?”

Him and Vince had gym class together. It was great having a friend you could team up with without much thought. Today was a bit of a free day, and they opted for running laps around the gym.

“I dunno, it’s hard to say,” said TJ. “He’s handsome.”

‘He’s still has that goddamn ugly unibrow.’

“He listens to me. . .”

‘So do we, we’ve been friends for how long?’

“He’s protective, but not in an overbearing way. . .”

‘There’s five of us, so of course it would be overbearing now matter how we tried.’

“He's just a sweet guy, you know? I really like him," said TJ. "He's different."

"And none of us are like that?" Vince asked. "Out of all five of us, you can't get the same thing?"

"God, will you guys just let it go? I'm not interested in any of you." He said. "You guys are my best friends, okay? You all have been there for me for forever, and I really appreciate that, but I just don't have feelings for you guys, not for one and definitely not for all of you."

He picked up his pace enough to stay ahead of Vince.

ZZ

"All I'm trying to get you to understand is that with the five of us, you would have more freedom than with Robert."

"How so?"

"The five of us would mean five sources of income, meaning plenty of money to do what you like," Gretchen explained. "You wouldn't have to work."

"C'mon, Gretch. Do I look like the kind of guy who would be happy doing nothing? Besides, I want to have a career," he said. "I'd like to start a business. I don't know what it would be, but I would like to, maybe."

"And with the five of us, it would be easy to finance that theoretical business," said Gretchen.

"I have a feeling you guys wouldn't like me doing something that would take my attention off the relationship," said TJ. "Look, Gretch, you guys are great, but Robbie, he's a better fit for me. He doesn't look at me like I'm beneath him. He treats me like equal, and I like that."

"We do treat you equally, TJ. It's just that sometimes our nature gets the better of us," she said. "We're still learning."

"And I hope the five of you figure it out, for which ever omega you decide to court, because it's not going to be me."

ZZ

“Teej, we’ve been friends for a long time, right?”

Gus might’ve been the shortest member of the group when he first joined them, but now he was one of the tallest, leaving TJ to be the shortest. To say he grew into his status would be an understatement.

“Yep. Ever since fourth grade,” TJ said. “Why?”

“That’s a long time, right? Long enough to get to know someone pretty well,” he said. “It’ll take Robert a long time to know you as well as we do.”

“Probably. But I’m willing to wait for him to catch up,” he said. “I wish you guys wouldn’t be so negative about this.”

“We’re not trying to be, we just think you can pick someone much better than him.”

“Like you guys.”

“. . .It’s an option.”

“It’s an option that I’m not interested in,” TJ said. “Look, Gus, I have to go, Robert’s waiting for me. I really want you guys to understand that you mean a lot to me, you really do, but you guys are my _friends_ , my best friends, nothing further than that. I hope you guys can understand that.”

ZZZ

“He wrote you notes every time he left you flowers in your locker, right?”

If there was a chance to get out of class, TJ took it, like now when he volunteered to help put up the decorations for the upcoming dance. The gym was pretty big, and they needed as much help as they could get. TJ unfolded one of the tables on the edge of the gym, while Mikey helped close by, untangling the wires for the sound equipment.

“Yeah. He said he practiced writing to get it to sound romantic,” said TJ. “I think that’s sweet of him, trying to be poetic.”

“If you want poetry I have dozens of notebooks filled with it,” said Mikey.

“I know you do, big guy.” TJ sighed. “But it’s different coming from Robbie.”

“How?”

“I don’t know! It just is, okay?” He tossed a plastic tablecloth over the beaten up table. “Are you guys done asking me all these questions? Because I’m sick of it!”

He huffed and walked away, opting to help put up some of the streamers.


	8. Tansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tansy - Hostile Thoughts

They were seething.

While Robert slow-danced with _their_ friend towards the end of the winter dance, the five of them stood on the edge of the dance floor, wondering what the hell he had that none of them did?

They have over a decade woth of friendship, bonding, ups and downs, disagreements and compromises under their belt with him and what the _fuck_ did Robert have? Nothing, if you asked any of them. Nothing and a unibrow.

Clearly TJ has lost his mind and dropped whatever standards he had. Their glares could burn holes in cement. They were pretty sure steam could be seem coming off the top of their heads, but TJ didn’t seem to notice. Or maybe he didn’t care and choose to ignore them for Robert of all people. Robert, however, did notice and smirked in their direction, mocking them for getting what they’ve been working towards so fucking easily.

It’s _bullshit._

ZZ

It was a long day, and Robert wanted to get home and relax after practice. Maybe spend some time with his lovely boyfriend. He really didn’t expect things to go as well as it did that day under the bleachers. But it did, and now he had the privilege of calling that adorable freckled face _his._

“What the hell is so special about _you?”_

As he walked out of the locker room, he was accosted by TJ’s five friend, each of them looking furious at him and his existence. Detweiler had told them of their ‘situation’. That they’ve been attempting to court him without him knowing.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Robert said. As far as he was concerned, they were of no threat to him.

“Cut the shit, Robert,” said Spinelli. “You know what we’re talking about.”

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on any of you,” he said. “You should be happy he found someone like me. I treat him like an equal, just like wants.”

“So the fuck do we!”

“Nah, I don’t think so. You think you treat him the same, but you really don’t,” Robert said. “I know it. He knows it. Everyone who see’s you all together knows it. And he refuses to be with anyone who treats him like that. I respect that. Be as angry as you want about it, but he’s with me.”

With that, Robert left.


	9. Bergonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bergonia - Beware

Robert’s room became a space of refuge. None of his friends knew where Robert’s house was, so when TJ needed to get away from them without a chance of them finding him, he went to Robert’s place. His favorite spot was on Robert’s bed, while the older boy wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close and they laid together.

“Can we talk?” Robert asked.

“Sure, about what?” TJ asked, looking up at him.

“Your friends worry me a little. I know you told me about how they were trying to court you, but I think they’re getting kind of. . .possessive,” he said. “Are you getting that kind of vibe from them, too?”

“A little bit. But I think that’s just because they’re not used to me showing any interest in anyone else.”

“That makes sense, but I just want you to be careful. Alphas can get really aggressive when it comes to omegas they like. Especially when that omega rejects them,” Robert warmed. “And being in a group can make it worse.”

“I know, I know. But they’re my friends, they’ll come to their senses soon enough.”

Robert nodded, and pulled him closer. Ever since his feelings for the younger male started to blossom, he also started to pay attention to how the group interacted with each other. Or rather, how the other five interacted with him. On one hand, he appreciated how them hovering around him kept most other admirers from coming up to him, on the other hand, anyone with eyes could see how possessive they were being, intentionally or unintentionally.

That didn’t stop Robert, but still. Being an alpha, he was aware of what they were capable of, and he wanted his boyfriend to be safe around those who he considered friends.


	10. Snapdragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapdragons - Deception

They weren’t getting anywhere like this. TJ was completely enamored with Robert, and nothing they did or said opened up his mind to consider at least one of them. For now he seemed settled, but everyone knew Robert was selfish. Odds are, something will happen, and then they’ll be there.

They found him at home, in the midst of cleaning his room, which brought up thoughts of how he actively rejected things typically expected of omegas. Sure he could like whatever he liked, but did he really like those things or was he saying it out of spite?

A knock at his open door got his attention.

“Oh, hey guys,” he said as he finished cleaning under his bed. “Whats up?”

“We need to talk. You aren’t busy are you?”

“Not really, why?” He arched an eyebrow. “You’ve got something to say that you think will make me leave Robert for you all?”

“No, but we did come to talk about that,” said Spinelli.

“We thought about our behavior towards you after learning about you and Robert were dating, and we’d like to apologize,” said Gretchen.

“It’s clear to us that you have strong feelings for him, and we shouldn’t try to change that,” Mikey said.

“So we’re saying sorry and that we won’t try anything to break you two up,” said Spinelli. “Okay?”

“You mean it?” They nodded. “Well, alright. Fine. I hope you guys mean it, because I want things to get back to normal, you know?”

“Yeah. So I was thinking about what we could do for winter break. . .”


	11. Sweet Pea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea - Travel

They’ve been to this cabin a few times before. It belonged to Gretchen’s family, and they were brought along during spring break to get away from third street for a while. Now that they were older and trustworthy in the eyes of all their parents, they were trusted to spend a few days of winter break in the cabin by themselves.

They quickly picked out their rooms. TJ, having slept the whole way, he checked his phone and saw he had a few messages from Robert. The older one was being pulled to visiting family out of town or else he would have forced his way into the group. A picture of the two of them was his background, and put a smile on his face.

Robert: hope you have fun babe

Robert: remember what I said.

Robert: be careful

Robert: and check the side pocket of your suitcase

Confused, TJ looked were Robert told him. There was nothing he packed in tehere, but at some point Robert must’ve snuck something in here. He felt around until his fingers brushed across something. Pulling it out, he saw that Robert put a pocket knife in there. He knew Robert was concerned but this might’ve been going overboard. Things have been going great with his friends lately, and they’ve backed off on the whole courting him thing.

“Hey, Teej, we’re gonna watch a movie on the giant TV in the living room, you coming?”

It was nice getting away for a few days. The cabin wasn’t too fancy, but they had a giant TV, and the basement was decked out as a nice game room with a pool table and few arcade cabinets. Plus sleeping was nice, and with no one there forcing them to eat healthy, they brought along as much junk food as they could. It was great. For the first few days anyways.


	12. Petunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia - Anger

TJ was the planner of the group but the five of them liked to think that if they put their heads together, they can think of something great, too. That was why they were couped up in a cabin and hour away. One, because it was a way of getting Robert out the picture for a few days, two, the genuinely wanted to get away from Third street for a bit, and three, they wanted to spend time together, just as the six of them, like always.

Was it so bad they wanted to spend time together like they used to? Probably not. Were they being selfish about it? Maybe.

But what the fuck did Robert have that they didn’t?

It was hard enough pretending that they didn’t hate Robert and that they were okay with TJ’s relationship with him. It made them feel gross but they did it. Seeing him be happy at their ‘change of heart’ was heartwarming. What would’ve been better if he dropped Robert like a bad habit, but baby steps.

“Has Robert talked about what college he’s going to?” Vince asked. A movie had ended, and the others were talking about which should be next. It was getting late, but one more couldn’t hurt.

“Uh-huh. He said he’s probably going somewhere out of state, I forgot the names of the ones he’s applying to,” TJ said. He yawned. Already pretty tired, he was sure he was going to fall asleep in the middle of the next movie. “I hope he doesn’t go too far, or somewhere too expensive; I want to go to whichever one he does, or somewhere close.”

“Things would be easier if you graduated the same year as him,” said Gus.

“Yeah, but it’s okay. I’ll wait.”

“You wouldn’t have to if it was us. Just saying.”

“That’s all you can do is ‘say’.”

An awkward silence settled over the room as the next movie was put on.


	13. Marigold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marigold - Despair

None of them made a sound as they watch him text away on his phone. TJ looked down at the device in his hands, swinging his legs as he sat at the kitchen island, smiling like a dope at the messaged Robert was sending him, no doubt. Lately the only thing that made him smile like that and radiate fucking sunshine was that unibrow wearing asshole.

Robert didn’t even know to appreciate him like they did, what did he have to offer? What was so great about him? They sat quietly, some bouncing their legs, some clenching fists, and a few grinding their teeth at the display in front of them.

“What are you giggling like a school girl over there for?” Asked Gus.

“Robert’s telling me about his visit with his family. He sent me a couple of pictures with his cousins,” said TJ. “I don’t know what I expected, but he’s the only one with a unibrow. They all have thick eyebrows, though. Can’t wait to see him again.”

“Well you will see him again, so can you focus on having fun _here,_ with _us_?” Vince snapped. “You’ll see him when you get back.”

“I know I will, but I can be happy when we’re talking, geez,” TJ said. Looing around, he noticed the tension in the room. “I thought you guys weren’t going to be like this again.”

“God, we’re trying, alright?” Spinelli slammed her hands on the table, making the plates nearby clatter. “We’re trying, but its hard to do that when you’re acting like _that_ in front of us!”

“Like what?”

“Like _that!_ All happy and laughing and lovesick over a guy you barely even know! It’s like you’re giving us a collective middle finger because you think he’s so special,” she said. “And it makes us sick!”

“I can’t believe you guys.” TJ grabbed his phone and stood up. “Robert was right-“

“ _Robert, Robert, Robert,_ that’s all we ever hear from you anymore!” Gus shouted.

“No it’s not—”

“Yes it is! You’re so wrapped up in your own little world that you don’t even see what right in front of you!”

Though he moved to head up to his room to get away from them, two steps into it his upper arms were grabbed by Vince, keeping him from going any further. His grip was strong, which was to be expected with any alpha, but with the added strength of years of sports training on top of that.

“Why can’t you see what we see? Roberts an arrogant, selfish, manipulative, obnoxious asshole, we can all see it, why can’t you?” With every insult given towards his boyfriend, TJ felt the grip around his upper arms tighten, as well as being shaken a bit.

TJ didn’t have a lot of fears, but he didn’t think his friends would be one of them.

“He’s not—”

His back hit edge of the doorway leading into the living room, enough to stun him and make him fall to the floor. By the time he was down, he got the feeling back in his arms again just as fast as it was knocked out of him.

“Why him? Out of everyone, why _HIM?!”_

TJ brought his knees closer to him, curling up as he was being shouted at, their voices echoing against the wall. He covered his ears to block out the noise, but his right wrist was grabbed and pulled upwards, forcing him to look at them.”

“You owe us answer after everything! Why him? We’ve always been there for you, and you choose him! Why?”

“I already told you why! Let me go!” He said, trying to pull himself free, but already felt his wrist straining under the grip.

“You can’t even give us an answer!”

“Let me go!”

“ANSWER US!”

Another yank to pull him forward and he felt it, a CRACK from his wrist as it was twisted and the bone snapped. His shout of pain snapped them out of their anger fueled hazed and freed his how broken wrist, allowing him to pull it towards his chest. Without them yelling, they were able to hear him sobbing from the pain that they caused him.

“TJ—” He sharply flinched at the sound of their voice. Slowly reaching for him caused him to do the same.

“Don’t touch me!” He shouted, looking up at them with tears in his eyes. “Don’t touch me. . .”

“Teej---”

He ignored them, moving to avoid being touched by them as he got back to his feet. His back ached from the forming bruises. Still gripping his phone in his other hand, he retreated to his room.


	14. Black Dahlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Dahlia - Betrayal

TJ laid curled up on his bed, holding his broken wrist, but careful not to move it too much. It was already swelling and bruising, throbbing with the slightest movement.

He was fine with spending the last few days in this room, if it meant not seeing his friends for the whole time. Hell, he’d wait until Robert was free to come and get him, rather than having to be in the same car with the five of them.

Robert was right. They were entirely too possessive of him. Maybe he was blind to it and wanted to believe that they were getting better about accepting him and Robert when all signs pointed to the opposite. But they were his friends, he didn’t think that they’d hurt him.

“TJ?” A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. “Can we come in? We’re sorry; we did mean to hurt you!”

He stayed silent, hoping they’d think he fell asleep.

“Your wrist needs to be stabilized or else it’ll get damaged further. Can you let me in so I can put it in a brace?” He heard Gretchen ask.

Still, he stayed silent, not even moving an inch to make the bed creak. Eventually he heard their footsteps as they walked away.

He checked his phone for any message from Robert. The senior told him there’d be times where he’d be away from his phone for long stretches. Seeing no new messages, he sighed and let it fall on the bed. Just as it landed, he saw the notification pop up.

Robert: Hey sorry, just got back to my phone

Robert: Whats up, do you want me to call

TJ: please don’t call, but I want to talk

TJ: I’m sorry

Robert: okay? For what?

TJ: you were right about my friends. Can I even call them any more

Robert: I knew it. What did they do

TJ hesitated telling hnt.im what happened, but only for a moment.

TJ: they broke my wrist

He watched as the three dots indicating Robert was typing pop up, disappear, then pop up again repeatedly.

Robert: I’m coming to get you. Pack your bag

TJ: but you’re an hour away

Robert: an hour away from thirdstreet. So are you right, so like 2 hours maybe. Idc I’m coming don’t argue with me about this.

Robert: are you away from them

TJ: I locked myself in my room.

Robert: good. Stay there. I’ll call when I’m there.

Just like TJ expected he’d say. He barely ate before everything happened, and his stomach growled, but he wasn’t going to leave the room until arrived. Occasionally, there was a knock at the door again as one or more of the others tried to get them to let him in. Robert was going to bite their heads off when he arrived.


	15. White Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Heather - Protection

Robert was on a war path.

His family had a dozen and a half questions when he announced he was getting in his car and driving back all of a sudden. ‘Personal matters’, he told them as he started up the old clunker of a vehicle. That was enough for them to let him go; those words usually meant an alpha was going to help their omega in some way, and they all knew that nothing was going to stop Robert once he was set on something.

Besides, his mom, dad, and sister met his omega and thought he was a sweetheart.

It was just before noon, giving Robert plenty of time before sunset. It hadn’t snowed so far this season, and the traffic was low, making the drive easier. Gripping the steering wheel, he tried not to think of all the ways to bash five skulls in in the quickest fashion, because goddamn did he want to.

He was able to calm himself down but once he pulled up to the cabin his anger was starting to boil over again. Having sent TJ a text that he was nearby at the last stop light, Robert wasted no time hoping out the car and banging on the front door to get the attention of those inside.

“Robert—”

“Get the fuck out of my way.” Robert pushed his way through the door, past LaSalle and into the cabin. He wasted no time answering their questions, focusing on finding the stairs and heading towards the bedrooms. “Babe, which room are you in?” He started opening the bedroom doors in search of him. He figured whichever one way locked, TJ was behind.

“I’m right here,” TJ said, opening the door to his room, just one door away from Robert. “You got here fast. . .”

“The traffic was light,” he said. “Your bags in there?”

TJ nodded, and let him in. Before doing anything, Robert looked at his now badly swollen and bruised wrist. If he was angry before, he was furious now.

“I’m going to break each and every one of your jaws if ANY of you so much as say a word to him or me.” His tone didn’t leave any room for arguments. After grabbing his bag, Robert wrapped his free arm around TJ’s shoulder and lead him out the cabin, shooting heated looked right back at the other five.


	16. Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camellia - Adoration

To say Robert was glued to his side was an understatement. As soon as they got back to town, Robert drove him straight to the hospital. His parents were absolutely fuming and ready to press charges, something Robert agreed with, especially after learning that his broken wrist was accompanied by a heavily bruised back. Most of the time, however, TJ stayed silent.

“Are you driving back to your family?” TJ asked as they walked out of the hospital.

“Probably not. I’m too worked up to leave you alone,” said Robert. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No! No, I’d like it if you stayed with me.”

“Good.” Robert kissed his forehead. “I know your parents want you to come home, but I want to do something to help cheer you up.”

Just as Robert had introduced TJ to his parents, TJ had introduced Robert to his parents weeks ago. They liked him quite a lot (though they made a passing comment about expecting him to bring home one of his friends), enough for Robert to drop by and be welcomed in. Rather than head home with his parents, he climbed back in Robert’s car, with a new cast and a orders not to do any heavy lifting.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, to cheer you up,” Robert said. “I’ll take you home afterwards, but not looking as sad as you do right now, okay?”

TJ nodded, curious as to what Robert had in mind.

ZZ

A candy store, of all things. Robert looked proud of himself when he parked in front of the largest candy store in the town. And maybe he had the right to be proud of himself when TJ tried and failed to look upset. Guy had a massive sweet tooth that was going to put his dentists kids through college.

Robert only had himself to blame when TJ came out with two big backs of candy. He knew I wasn’t much, but as long at it got his mind off of things for a while, that’s all that mattered.

By the time they got back to TJ’s house, a teddy bear, Robert’s letterman jacket, and a new video game was in his possession. The sun was setting, and, too tired to enjoy more than using the jacket as a blanket, the two of them settled up in his bedroom, curled up on Robert’s side.


	17. Blue Salvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Salvia - Thinking of You

They didn’t mean to hurt him. The haze of frustration made it easy for them to lose their heads and not think straight, and five of them made it worse. Maybe if they were clear headed they would’ve thought twice about going to that cabin by themselves.

They waited until winter break was over before trying to contact him. But their text messages went unread, and any attempts to go to his house was met with one of his parents telling them to leave.

It wasn’t until winter break was over that they were able to see him again in school. Robert hovered around him, at his locker, before and after class, and after school. The senior sent them heated glares that could melt steel. With Robert acting like a an impenetrable shield it was impossible to get close to him.

The rare time they found TJ without Robert and tried to talk to him, he’d immediate turn and find Robert, who was always close by.

ZZZ

“Are you going to talk to your friends?”

After practice, Robert was walking TJ to his car. It was nice having him sit back and watch during practice, and it gave him reason to work even harder out there.

“I dunno. I don’t feel like it yet,” TJ said. The cast around his wrist poked through the arm of his jacket. Robert had taken to signing it, as well as doodling on it whenever they were just enjoying each others company. Those silly pictures were nice to look at, but didn’t fully distract from who injured his wrist in the first place. “I kinda don’t want to be alone with them, you know?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “If you do, I want to be there with you.”

“I know. I already got the feeling you don’t want them to be alone with me.”

“Damn right,” Robert tightened his grip around the younger males waist. “I’ll fight each of them.”

“I know, but we’re trying not to fight,” said TJ. “C’mon, lets grab something to eat.” Robert nodded and unlocked his car.


	18. Butterfly Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterfly Weed - Let Me Go

Ever since him and Robert became a thing, the flowers stopped showing up at his desk and in his lockers, and TJ breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he wasn’t going to be bothered anymore. There were some jealous looks sent his way, especially when Robert was walking with him, but that was much better than before.

When he opened his locker one day to find a folded note sitting on top of his textbooks, he was surprised.

_Can we talk?_

TJ recognized the handwriting right away as Spinelli’s. They’ve been texting him since the incident at the cabin, but he hadn’t replied to them. Just like when they tried approaching him, thinking about replying brought him back to when they were at that cabin, with his back aching after he was cornered.

“What’s the matter?” Robert asked when he arrived. TJ handed him the note. “They’re stubborn, aren’t they?”

“Yep.”

“Are you going to talk to them?”

“Might as well. It doesn’t look like they’re going to stop asking,” he said. “But you’re going to be there with me.”

“As if there was any other option.”

Robert kissed the top of his forehead and wrapped his arm around TJ’s shoulders, leading the way down the hall.

ZZ

With his parents absolutely forbidding them to come into their house and TJ not feeling comfortable going to any of theirs, Robert reluctantly offered to let them come to his house while the rest of his family was out. None of the five of them would admit it that it felt like going inside a lions den.

Robert sat between them, with TJ on his right and the rest on the left, holding his boyfriends hand in an effort to calm his nerves as apologies were given out. Any effort by them to move towards him was met with a glare from the older male.

“I have a question,” Robert spoke up. Until now he had been quiet, listening to everything being said. “Pretend for a moment that he said yes.”

“Robert—”

“Hold on, babe, I’m going somewhere with this,” Robert assured him. “Pretend that he said yes to you five. Pretend that right now you all were now one big happy polycule or whatever. Do you honestly believe that you wouldn’t start turning on each other?” He asked. “I sort of get why you hate me with a burning passion, but I’m pretty sure that you’d hate anyone else he would’ve chosen if it wasn’t you all, so I don’t care. But can you really sit here and say that there wouldn’t be in-fighting in your little group? I mean, two alphas and omega is common enough, fine. But you add on more than that and things get violent; five is just asking for trouble.”

Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus looked at each other, taking in what Robert said.

“I mean, even when he told you ‘no’, it _still_ got violent. He’s going to need physical therapy for his wrist,” he said.

“Is that true TJ?”

He nodded. “Yeah. And sometimes when I’m standing or walking, my back seizes up and it takes a second for me to get feeling in my arms again,” said TJ. “My doctor said that’ll go away when the bruises fade, but it still hurts. You guys scared me back at that cabin. I knew you were upset about this but I never thought you’d actually hurt me over it. I know you all apologized, and I accept them, but for right now, I need some space, okay?”

Another glare from Robert stopped any sort of protest they had to what he was asking.


	19. Alstroemeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alstroemeria - Devotion

“I want you to be completely honest with me.”

It was a rainy day, one of those days where you wanted to do nothing but curl up in bed under a cover and sleep the day away. That’s exactly what Robert and TJ did. The two laid together, curled up in Robert’s bed (with the door open, of course. His parents might like TJ but they weren’t THAT open minded), letting the sound of rain lull them in and out of sleep for most of Saturday.

“Okay. What about?”

“I’m leaving for college at the end of summer. I want you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable with me leaving you here when I’m going so far away,” said Robert.

“Why? You aren’t thinking about staying if I say no, are you?”

“It’s a possibility—”

“No it’s not! You shouldn’t put your life on hold for me,” said TJ. “That’s what, two years until I graduate? Are you crazy?”

“For you, yes. But I wouldn’t have to put everything on pause. There’s a community college close by. I can go there, get my basic courses done and out of the way, and then you can come with me when I go to a regular college,” Robert said. “It’s an option.”

“. . .I don’t want you to miss out on anything just because of me,” TJ said.

“I’m not leaving you here alone if you don’t feel safe,” Robert said. “Besides, the first two years are mostly for getting required courses out of the way, I won’t be missing much.”

TJ curled up closer to him. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Or, you could come with me. My parents are willing to rent me an off campus apartment,” said Robert. “You could come with me, and get your GED. But I doubt your parents would be okay with that.”

“Probably not. It sounds nice, though,” said TJ. “Living together.”

“We have a while to decide but it should be sooner than later. I’d rather wait for you here.”

“I know,” He leaned over to kiss him. “I just wish things were different with my friends, so I didn’t have to be worried if you left.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault,” he said. “I know my parents are probably going to say no but I’m going to ask them anyways. Who knows, maybe they’ll say yes.”

Both of them knew it was a long shot.


	20. Red Ranunculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Ranunculus - Attraction

They needed to have a talk.

I hindsight it should’ve happened a while ago, but with what’s been going on, it slipped both their minds.

With his parents out of the house, Robert brought TJ up to his room, and rather than doing their homework together, their arms were thrown around each other on Roberts bed. His wrist was out of a cast for a few days now, and the bruises on his back faded, making it safe for Robert to hold him as tightly as he wanted.

The two of them sat on Roberts bed, facing each other while TJ was in his lap. While Robert was only missing his shirt and belt, all of TJs clothes were tossed haphazardly on the floor simply due to Roberts hands being faster.

“Are we really going to do this right now?” Robert asked after they pulled apart. “We can stop if you want.”

“I mean, I want to. I wouldn’t have let you pull my clothes off if I didn’t,” TJ said. “But I am nervous. Maybe we can wait a little longer?”

Robert kissed his forehead.

“If you’re nervous, we should wait. It’s fine with me,” he said. “But seeing you like this is very tempting.”

TJ blushed. “I have one question, though.”

“Hmm?”

“Can I, uh, see it? I can feel you through your pants and I just wanna know what I’m getting into,” he said. “Or I guess what’s getting into me.”

“Haha, sure, babe. If that’s what you want,” Robert said as he unbuckled his pants. “Just to let you know, I take pride in what I’m packing.”

TJ rolled his eyes and leaned back, waiting. Robert adjusted his position to pull down his pants and boxers, leaving himself exposed.

“Robert.”

“Yes?”

“How am I supposed to take _that?_ ”

“With deep breathes, relaxing, and lots and lots of lube,” Robert joked. “Its nice, isn’t it?”

“I mean _yes,_ but I’m trying to figure out if it’ll even _fit.”_

“Oh it’ll fit. You’re going to take every inch of me and you’re going to like it,” he said.

“As if you need another thing to boost your ego,” TJ said. “I bet you walk around towelless in the locker room with no shame to brag, don’t you?”

“If you got it, flaunt it,” Robert laughed.

“I’m starting to feel inadequate in comparison. Jesus, Robert.”

“Don’t be, you’re pretty average.”

“Gee, thanks,” TJ said. “Not everyone has a third leg.”

“You say it like you’re not going to be thinking about it at night, in bed,” Robert said, pulling him closer. “About what it’s going to feel like inside you, maybe in your mouth, while you’re on your knees. . .”

Robert smirked as he watched his boyfriends smirk deepen as he kept speaking.

“I’m going to have you pinned down beneath me begging for more and screaming my name at the top of your lungs, hoping it never stops.”

Robert kissed down the side of his neck, only stopping to whisper more things in his ear.

“You’re so cute. Look at you, you’re blushing so hard,” Robert chuckled.

“S-shut up. . .!”

Robert pulled him into another kiss.

“That should keep you occupied until you’re ready. As much as I enjoy having you naked in my bed, I think you should probably get dressed before my parents come home.”

TJ agreed, and pushed away from Robert, glaring at him the whole time for putting those thoughts in his head.


	21. Red Carnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Carnation - Passion

Robert and TJ spent a lot of their time after school at one of their houses, wanting to spend as much time together, and TJ needing tutoring to keep his grades up. Robert was a great teacher, and made sense of what the teachers tried to teach him.

They were dating, so it made sense that they spent so much time together, but in the last few weeks, the sexual tension was building up fast. They both could feel it, with every hello and goodbye kiss, handhold, playful flirting, it was a miracle that they hadn’t torn off each others clothes (again).

Robert looked up from his textbook when he hear TJ throw down his pencil.

“Robert,” TJ huffed.

“What’s the matter? Still having trouble with that math?”

“Remember when I said I wanted to wait for a little while before we had sex,” he said. “I’m done waiting. I’m ready.”

“Okay. . .? You mean you want to do it right now?” Robert asked. “My parents are downstairs so I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I get that, but the sooner the better,” TJ said. “We gotta find somewhere private because I’m not having our first time being in the back of your car. Find some was to get either of our parents out of the house for a few hours or something because, Robert?”

“Yeah?”

“I am very, _very,_ horny.”

Robert couldn’t help but laugh at that, completely forgetting about his homework. The bluntness of it all threw him for a loop.

“Okay, okay, we’re both ready then. I want us both to be sure about what we’re expecting before we do anything,” said Robert. “Im not sure how you feel about it, but I know I’m going to be biting, pretty hard, too. If you don’t want me to, I won’t, but—”

“Bobby, it’s okay. Really. I love how you think of and treat me like an equal, but this is the one time I want you to dominate me,” he said. “I want you to put me in my place, as an Omega. Okay? You wanna bite, or scratch, or pin me down, do it. I’ll let you know if it’s too much, but I know it won’t be.”

“If that’s the case then,” Robert grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer. “Just know you’ll be walking into school, covered in markings that show that you belong to me.”

“Don’t tease me, Robert. You can’t grab me like this unless you’re about to toss me onto your bed,” he said. TJ rolled his hip against Robert’s who became extremely aware of how desperate his boyfriend truly was at this moment.

“Oh, you _really_ are. . .wow. Okay. Okay,” Robert ran his hands through his shaggy black hair, trying to think of something quick. “I know!”

He took TJ’s hand and, after grabbing something from a dresser drawer, lead him out of the room. Halfway down the hall, he stopped, and pulled down the ladder to the attic and started climbing up.

“Robert we’re not doing this in a dust attic!” TJ said in a whisper. “We’re gonna have an asthma attack or something!”

“No we’re not. It’s fine, look.” When they reached the top, Robert turned on the light, revealing a finished attic. Though a few boxes were in the corner, there was a couch and TV, enough to assume that it used to be a playroom before Robert and his sister got older. “It’s good, and out parents won’t hear us up here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.” Robert pulled up the basement ladder and turned the light back off, leaving the only source of light being from the sunset outside. “I’m sure.”

Robert pulled his boyfriend close, holding him tightly against his body as they kissed deeply, replacing any concern about being caught with the overwhelming lust they were feeling for each other. Robert pushed him onto the couch and climbed on top of him, pinning TJ’s hands above his head.

“You look so cute like this.” Robert smirked. “You have no idea how many times I thought about this moment. You sure you want to do this? Like I said, I can’t promise I’ll be gentle with all these Alpha hormones pumping through me.”

“Robert, if you do anything less than absolutely demolishing me, I’m going to have a fit,” said TJ. “I don’t want you to be gentle.”

Robert chuckled and leaned down to kiss him.


	22. Honeysuckle

There was a certain way an omega walked that everyone can see that they had recently been _physically_ claimed. They walked with a bit more pep in their step, or a lot more, depending on the omegas disposition. Grinning ear to ear without a care in the world, with a certain glow to them. It was hard to miss.

TJ already radiated happiness on a regular basis but when he walked into school the next day after very passionate evening with Robert, he was absolutely beaming and could probably power the neighborhood with his smile. A lot of heads turned when he walked down the hall like he was on cloud nine, because one look at him and everyone just _knew._

Were some of them jealous? Yes, but they also knew of Robert’s habit of popping up out of nowhere and didn’t want to risk being at the receiving end of his wrath.

Having a class with each of friends meant they saw as well. The love bites on either side of his neck that he didn’t have the decency to even try to cover up, the scratches on his back everyone saw when they changed for gym, they were _seething_ , knowing it was Robert who gave him those markings. And that jacket he came in wearing. Like the two of them were mocking them.

They were trying, by god they were trying to get over the fact that TJ chose someone that’s not at least one of them but it was hard not to rage when seeing that.

Robert coming up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and kiss his forehead while TJ giggled and brushed like a fucking smitten school girl, they wanted to scream. Seeing him doodling hearts with his and Roberts initials in classes with a love sick look on his face. Watching him give Robert cookies he baked and lunches he packed, like good little doting and loving omega when he _should_ be doing that sort of thing for them.

Spinelli had a few new holes in the walls of her room. Vince may have unintentionally passed a ball too hard to a team member and knocked the wind out of him. Gretchen has snapped more pencils than she’d like to admit. Mikey had a constant supply of cough drops from venting his frustration through singing and hurting his throat. The only one channeling their frustration in a good way was Gus who used it during his JROTC training.

Okay, sure, they broke his wrist and messed up his back but that was an accident, and he accepted their apology. And Robert didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. Them ‘turning on each other’, yeah right. They were all best friends, nothing like that would happen.

Either way, they _lost_ to that unibrow having asshole. When the school day ended, TJ went up to Robert, wrapped an arm around Robert’s and happily chatted away with him like he didn’t have a care in the world.


End file.
